


Quentin's just desserts

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fix-It, Just Desserts, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Quentin faces consequences after his obsessive attempt to arrest Oliver.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Quentin's just desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occured to me after doing research of Season 1 of Arrow. Partly inspired by Stand with Ward and Queen's now deleted story "Shifting Tides".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

After Oliver had been cleared of the charges regarding being the Hood and his house arrest was no longer in effect, Lieutenant Pike called Quentin into his office as Quentin had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sit down, Quentin." Pike ordered as Quentin took a breath.

"Frank, before you say anything, I know I made a mistake—"

"Mistake? That's what you call it?" Pike scoffed. "Thanks to you, the entire department is now laughing stock of the city!" He shouted and Quentin could feel himself shrink, knowing full well it was his fault.

"I had to follow every lead and I was sure—"

"No. What you did, was pursuing a vendetta. I should've done this after your meltdown at Tommy Merlyn's party two years ago, your obsession and hatred for Oliver for Sara has gone too far." Pike scolded.

"If it hadn't been for him, my little—"

"That's what I'm talking about. Your constantly blaming him. That does it. Miss Queen wanted you to face consequences for putting her son in danger, since if it hadn't been for your unsubstantiated accusations, this wouldn't have happened!" Pike interrupted Quentin, who pouted. "Asides from the footage, which isn't much of a proof and coincidences, you have nothing that proves that Oliver Queen is the vigilante. Hand over your badge and gun. You're assigned to desk duty with no pay for a month, plus mandated therapy. Laurel and the Queens agreed with it."

"Frank—" Quentin tried to protest.

"You made your bed, now sleep in it, Quentin. End of discussion." Pike said with the tone that left no room to argue. "And so help me, if you as much as even shoot a glare at Oliver Queen until the end of the therapy, then I swear to God, maybe a month in a cell here will help you sober up."

After a moment of absorbing and realizing that this was a fight he would not win, Quentin, reluctantly, put his gun and badge on Pike's desk, glowering but had enough decency to look ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, how Quentin didn't face any consequences for the mess in 1x05 for his obsession with arresting Oliver or 1x12 with being willing to put Thea into prison as a part of his vendetta against Oliver is beyond me.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
